The present invention relates to a vertical die casting press of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,026 and 5,660,223 which issued to the assignee of the present invention, and to other forms of vertical die casting presses or apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,666 and 4,799,534. In such a press or apparatus, a frame supports one or more vertical shot cylinders or sleeves, and each sleeve receives a shot piston mounted on a shot piston rod connected to a hydraulic cylinder. The shot sleeve receives a molten die casting metal which is forced upwardly by the shot piston into a die cavity defined between a vertically moveable upper die member and a lower plate or die member. The lower die member defines a gate opening through which the metal within the shot sleeve is forced upwardly into the die cavity to form a die cast part. As shown in the above '026 Patent, after the molten metal has cooled within the die cavity, the upper die member is unclamped and elevated, and the lower die member is shifted laterally or horizontally to a station where the part is removed from the lower die member. The remaining solidified metal or biscuit within the shot sleeve is removed by elevating the shot piston and pressing the biscuit laterally from the shot piston. When multiple shot sleeves are used in the press, the shot sleeves are indexed between a metal receiving station and a metal injection or transfer station, for example, as disclosed in above '223 Patent.
It has been determined that a vertical die casting press may be constructed and used for efficiently and effectively producing an elongated metal part or a high quality fiber reinforced metal part, such as an aluminum or magnesium part having high strength and stiffness where desired, and also a high strength/weight ratio. For example, a C-shaped brake caliper housing for a motor vehicle is commonly produced from cast iron in order to obtain the necessary strength. However, with a die casting press constructed and used in accordance with the present invention, a high quality die cast fiber reinforced aluminum brake caliper housing may be efficiently produced with the necessary strength and stiffness and with the important advantage of a significant reduction in weight. Other high quality fiber reinforced aluminum and magnesium parts and elongated parts may also be efficiently produced with the apparatus and method of the invention.